Life Isn't a Party But i treat it like one!
by Charryberry
Summary: are agent go on a tv show a little wierd(the true story behind the truth


Life isn't a party i just treat it like one!Life Isn't a Party I Just Treat It Like One!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: as one of my other friends said I own nothing, nothing is what I own! This does not in away way have to do with making fun of the X-Flies (lie yeah it does!)  
  
If you do not like the X-Files than you want get it so PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
Scully: hi and welcome to.. Mulder what is this…. Forget that! Where are we?  
  
* Dana Scully stands their twirling her hair and distantly looking at Mulder.  
  
Mulder: okay we went over this. THE…THE…. Hold on let me check the script…. THE () Files…. The XYZ Files! MUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
* Then in a robot voice he says: 'Dog fun hehe dog fun heheh'  
  
* Repeating over an over in a…. You know!  
  
Scully: Monica and John sitten in a tree *-*-*-*-*-*-* they do that, he blows me and my babies waitin for me in the kissy tree! Heheheheheheheheheheheheh!!!!  
  
* Her voice cracking every time well… she tries to sing!  
  
Mulder: Okay were going to get through this.  
  
* He rubs his head irritably.  
  
Mulder: Or the… SPORKS on the wall, the SPORKS are on the wall and so is my **** on you!  
  
* Monica walks in and she's a little dressed down!  
  
Monica: What the Hell happened to you, you little green aliens from another place with smarfy heads?  
  
* Scully looks over and makes a face that says ' Bring it on you alienate smarf!  
  
Scully: Do you mean the fact your naked! Hehehehehehehehe. We're on TV and She's come all Natue… tuer… that thing when your you know!!  
  
* Did I mention that there or she's in a crib!  
  
Mulder: Naked people are funny  
  
Scully: we're in the twilight zone…twilight zone!  
  
* That a song from the show comes on and she stares into the distance viewing TELITUBBIES! And she thinks about her days in the hood! (By the way those days never happen she's hysterical  
  
Scully: What's the funkiness going down in the hood…. Or is it?  
  
Mulder: They's rockin the crib up there!  
  
* David Letterman walks in… and his set is so yeah that there's people getting screwed all the writing on the wall (there written in a white liquid… ewwwwww!)  
  
David Letterman: what's going on? I told you Skinner NOT to let then on…. Till I- what the hel-  
  
Scully: I want to kiss you…. I want to hug you…I want to never…mind heheheheheheheheheheheh!  
  
Skinner: me KISS ME…. HUNG ME… I ain't got no play in ten years…. Wait that's Mulder…hehehehehehe!  
  
* Mulder spinning around in a circle… In his under wear….  
  
David Letterman: well folks welcome to a special and differently weird later show. With me are-  
  
Mulder: Me… me… me… me… me… me… me… me…. Me pick me I know know stuff about about other stuff!  
  
*David looks at the camera.  
  
David Letterman: well we'll name them real fast…. DanaScully, FoxMulder, MonicaRauses, and JohnDogget… is he even here!  
  
John: Yes!  
  
David Letterman: lets get to the Question. The way were going to do this all ask the same questions to AAAAALLLLL OF YOU! Then ONE AT A TIME YOU ANWSER! Ready?  
  
* They all stare at him.  
  
David Letterman: okay then… we'll just start! What are you planning on doing after you get out of the FBI?  
  
Scully: D…d…d… that word he just said the d one… and what's that FTHB thing. Did you the real color of my hair is-  
  
*In a whisper!  
  
Scully: Blonde! Hehehehehehe… red heads are smarter! I think.  
  
Mulder and Monica: what's going on and can I think I drunk!!?  
  
David Letterman: well, John help please! You think these people would be smarter… this who protects your country ladies and those slimy greeny gray things!  
  
John: John not her this is Bob.  
  
David Letterman: Cut Skinner cut… where the Hell is my normal crew!  
  
* David comes up to the camera and put his hands in front of it.  
  
Skinner: I will help the…hahahahahahahahahahahhahaha! No I want hehehe!  
  
David Letterman: Help there rapi-  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that was a hod blue assed purple thing that a supposed sane person wrote…. Hehehehehehehehehhehe! Now if you haven't seen the show then DON'T TRY AND GET THIS! Well this is my first chapter maybe if were lucky David Letterman want be…. Okay I'm coming for dinner mom! 


End file.
